Such is Life
by captaindynamite
Summary: Life as a little preschool kid could be considered easy, but it really isn't when your class is a bunch of soon-to-be wrestlers.


**I've seen some try this with WWE wrestlers, so I figured to try with TNA wrestlers =]**

**I used all ring-names in this because their real names would make things all confusing!**

**I own no one, they all belong to TNA.**

"Fist Jump!" shouted Robbie as he jumped up and down on the desk. His friend, Cookie, was jumping next to him.

"QUIET!" shouted Jay at him, shaking the desk that they were bouncing on. Robbie shrieked in fear before falling to the floor, Cookie crashing down on top of him shortly after. The pair began to cry as they ran off, clutching their little toy title to Robbie's chest as they ran away from Jay.

"You're so mean," said Eric, looking at Jay, his head tilted to the side, "You need to be more like OJ."

Jay turned to his side, looking over at OJ, or rather Orlando Jordan, his eyes going wide when he saw the little boy sitting in a dress, combing his long black hair.

"He's weirrdddd" said Jay before running off.

On the other side of the room, little AJ sat with Kazarian and Robert, watching with wide eyes as James downed one box of apple juice after another.

"He's so weird," whispered Kaz, not taking his eyes off of James.

"Shhh!" said Robert, hitting Kaz lightly, "James is awesome, and he's my best friend!"

James slammed the last apple juice box down then looked at the other three, staring quietly, "What?" he asked before hiccupping repeatedly.

"Ha!" said AJ, falling onto his back as he started laughing "That's why you don't drink so much!"

Robert frowned, standing and walking over to James as he continued to hiccup, "Stop laughing AJ," said Robert, helping James up and away from them.

"Teacheerrrr," whined Robert as he led James over to the teacher's desk.

"Hey!" said little Ken Anderson, "I was here first butthole!"

"Don't-"said James before hiccupping again, "call –hiccup- him a –hiccup- butthole!"

Ken laughed, "Sounds like your friend is sick Bobby!" he said laughing again before turning his attention back to the teacher.

Once Ken was gone, Robert stepped up with James, "Teacher! James is broken!" said Robert, waving his hands around.

The teacher, Mrs. Andrews, shook her head, "There's nothing wrong with James, Robert," she said before hurrying off to a still crying Robbie.

"I-hiccup-told you!" said James, hiccupping once more before stopping completely.

"FINALLY!" shouted James and Robert before running back to AJ and Kaz to tell them the good news.

"Chris come down from there!" shouted Alex on the other side of the room, watching as his best friend in the whole world climbed up a bookcase, "You're going to get a boo boo!"

Chris laughed, "No, you'll get a boo boo Lex," said Chris before sitting down on top of the bookcase, "Wow! I can see everything!"

Alex sighed, "Good! Now come down," he shouted again, his hands finding their place on his little hips, "Pleaseeeee!"

Chris glanced down at him, "You're so tiny," he said with a giggle.

Before Alex could say much else, Chris stood up from the bookcase and jumped into the air. A scream erupted from Alex as he watched Chris soar over his head before landing on something, or rather, someone.

"Thanks Abyss," said Chris, poking at Abyss' face before the larger boy put him back down on the floor then toddled away.

"Did you see that Lex?" asked Chris, turning to look at Alex, "Lex?"

He ran over to his friend, poking Alex on the nose, "Lex, anyone home?" he said, smiling when Alex finally came out of his frozen state.

"Don't EVER do that again!" he squeaked before hugging Chris tightly.

"Ewwww!" said Jay, toddling over to them, "You guys are so gross."

Alex pulled away from Chris before pointing over Jay's shoulder at something, "Hey Jay," he said with a giggle, "Someone's looking for you."

Jay turned, confused, and then jumped when he saw Orlando running over to him. "AHHH!" he screamed before running away from the other boy.

"Why is she named Cookie?" asked Max as he and his brother, Jeremy, sat with Robbie and Cookie at snack time. "She doesn't look like a cookie."

Jeremy scooted closer to the girl and licked her cheek quickly, "She doesn't taste like a cookie either," he said with a frown as he took a seat next to Max again.

"That was gross!" shrieked Cookie, rubbing at her cheek.

Robbie glared at the two boys, "She always has cookies, that's why she's Cookie!" he said before grabbing Cookie and storming away from the two boys.

"I want a cookie," said Jeremy with a frown, digging around in his lunch box to see if maybe his mother had packed one.

"Here you go," said someone from behind him. He turned, smiling when he saw Red standing behind him. He knew the boy's name, but thanks to his red hair, they always called him Red.

"Thanks Red!" he said with a laugh, eating the cookie quickly, a smile of happiness on his little face.

Later that day, as they waited for their parents to pick them up, James was sitting with Robert when Chris and Alex came over to them, both clutching little identical toy belts.

"We challenge you to a face off tomorrow at lunch, first team to win gets our belts!" said Alex, brandishing his toy belt before the two other boys.

"Deal!" said James, reaching for the belt, but Alex pulled it away from him, "You're going down you little twerps!"

Robert sighed, opening his mouth to say something but he spotted his mother walking over, "Come on James, we gots to go or we'll miss our show!" he said, grabbing James' hand and running off with him.

Chris smiled, "We gonna beat those little babies tomorrow," he said happily, taking Alex's hand and walking over to his father whom he had spotted while Robert was talking earlier.

"I don't wanna go!" shouted Robbie, clutching on to Cookie who was still waiting on her parents, "Nooo!"

"Robbie please," said Cookie, rubbing at her cheek where Robbie had accidently hit her, "I'll see you tomorrow, don't worry."

Robbie sniffled as his father led him away, waving all the time to Cookie, "Bye Cookie!" he shouted before the car door was shut.

The other kids laughed as Cookie glared at them before storming away. Silence filled the yard before a scream came from behind them. They turned in time to see Jay running quickly past them, Orlando hot on his heels.

"Go away!" shouted Jay as he jumped into his mother's arms, "Mommy make him go away!"

Orlando smiled sweetly up at Jay before turning and walking over to the rest, waiting for his parents.

Slowly each student left with their parent not knowing of the adventure their teacher had planned for them the next day.


End file.
